


"Please don't do this..."

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunter and The Angel have finally been captured by their foe. Is this the end of the line for The Hunter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please don't do this..."

**Author's Note:**

> [Written on tumblr](http://sociallyawkward--fics.tumblr.com/post/148862491677/please-dont-do-this-destiel) for a drabble prompt. This work is unbeta'd. I hope you enjoy!

“Please…” Castiel whispered hoarsely. “Don’t do this…”

The masked villain held a gun to Dean’s forehead. Dean was bound and gagged, but Castiel could read everything he needed to know in the other man’s eyes. Dean was terrified. He wasn’t ready to die, and Castiel wasn’t ready to let him go either.

The villain scoffed. “You two, The Hunter and The Angel,” she spoke in a high pitched mocking voice at the titles the media had given them, “have been a thorn in my side for two long!”

Dean tugged at his bonds. Castiel tried to break free from his own, but whatever metal the handcuffs were made out of was not standard issue.

“Now, I can get rid of one of you and break the other’s spirit at the same time!” She threw back he head in laughter. “It’s a shame I can’t kill you too, Angel.”

Castiel blinked back tears. He couldn’t show weakness in front of a villain. He couldn’t give them any more leverage against him. If only she knew what Dean truly meant to him, she could make this so much worse.

“Just let him go,” Castiel said as calmly as he could. He was proud when his vice didn’t waver.

The villain turned the safety off the gun.

Dean met Castiel’s eyes. He said so many things in that one second. He said _Goodbye_. He said _It’ll be alright_. He said _I know you’ll be okay_. He said _I love you._

He said _I’m sorry_.

Then those green eyes that Castiel loved so much closed themselves tight, resigning themselves to their fate. Dean’s body went slack as he relaxed, waiting for the finishing blow.

The first tears fell from Castiel’s eyes.

The villain laughed.

“ _Please!_ ” Castiel shouted, sounding absolutely wrecked. “I’ll do _anything_ , just please let him _go_!”

“That’s a shame,” the villain said. “The only thing I want is your partner dead.”

“Hunter!” Castiel screamed. “Please, fight back! Please! I love you, I can’t lose you!”

The villain was caught off guard for a second by his declaration.

Dean’s eyes opened wide and stared right into Castiel. There were tears in his eyes, tears that he had most likely been holding back for Castiel’s sake. He looked over and noticed the villain’s distraction.

He took the opportunity.

There was a sickening _snap!_ as Dean broke his wrists to break free.

Luckily, due to Dean’s gifts, they would heal quickly on their own. Castiel could help them heal the rest of the way later.

Dean kicked the woman’s legs out from under her and kicked her in the side to make sure she stayed down. Her surprise from the turn of events kept her from fighting back. He kicked the gun to the side of the room.

Dean managed to get the key for Castiel’s handcuffs out of the villain’s pocket, wincing all the while from his only partially-healed wrists. He kicked them over to Castiel, and Castiel pushed them into his own hands with his foot.

Castiel managed to unlock himself as the villain was just standing up. He rushed Dean and lifted him up before sprinting out the window, shattering the glass.

Teleporting just before they hit the cement, Castiel transported them to their apartment and carefully set Dean down.

He took off Dean’s mask for him before taking off his own.

“Thanks for the rescue,” Dean said with a small smile.

Castiel looked into his eyes and could tell he was still shaken.

“We need to be more careful,” he muttered, moving to help the healing of Dean’s wrists along.

Dean winced as what he liked to call Castiel’s “mojo” made it’s way through the broken joints.

“Yeah,” he said, “I guess we do.”

Castiel sighed. “Maybe we should just retire. We’re getting too old for this.”

Dean snorted. “You say that every week. And the next week you still go out and fight crime like it’s the thing you’ll do until you die.”

Castiel looked down. “At this rate, it might be,” he whispered.

“Hey,” Dean said, removing his hand from Castiel’s grasp and lifting his chin.

Castiel tried to protest and get back to healing.

“No, none of that,” Dean said. “No matter what happens, I will _not_ let you die. I can promise you that. And if today is any indication, you won’t let me die either.”

Dean smiled softly at him.

Castiel managed a small and watery smile back.

“I love you,” he said.

“I know,” Dean said with a grin.

Castiel rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment telling me what you think, please! And you can come request a drabble at [sociallyawkward--fics](sociallyawkward--fics.tumblr.com). I hope you liked it, and I will see you all next time!


End file.
